gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-/Arcana Diary Final
This is the version of Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' Encyclopedia. -Since the game is non canon, some of the items, characters, and else aren't related to the series.- Not complete yet! '''WARNING 2: BEARY LONG PAGE!' Characters/People -Note, old Characters will be not included, their info is the same but with additional stuff.- Alison Evans *Age: 19 years old *Born: September 30 *Height: 170 cm (5' 7") *Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) *Hair Color: Red *Eye Color: Turquoise Personality: She is playful, has an outgoing nature and her mood never drops even fighting, but sometimes she is asking too much and she does not judge herself. She doesn't like boring nor annoying stuff. Being that her comments are somewhat "Cruel" in nature, pissing off many people around her presence. She does not care if they are right or wrong her actions. She usually likes to occultism and esotericism. She cares about her family, but also cares about her Duodecim fellows. The head of the Duodecim, also a professional and feared bounty hunter despite her appearance. She was the prominent villain of two games, and the protagonist of the Third Dream Revolution game, she was the daughter of two mad scientists who wanted to bring despair due to her sudden disappearance, however, she fought back because she wanted to be good, now as the 1st tier member of Duodecim after Angelica's demise, she's hunting now a mysterious character of name "A." She has demonic-like claws when she attacks. Andromeda *Age: 24 years old *Born: November 14 *Height: 168 cm (5' 6") *Weight: 57 kg (126 lbs) *Hair Color: Purple *Eye Color: Teal Personality: Andromeda has a gentle disposition, she's however a lady with no remorse with those who threat the kingdom and her close friends. She's also seen to be a very calm woman when not fighting, she loves to dance a lot and trains others who want to dance, she cares about her non-blood sister, Vela. Referred as "The Fighting Dancer" by her friends, she's one of the strongest warriors of the Stellar Gallia Kingdom, she holds a long spear when fighting also with her dance moves, known as the enforcer but also Perseus' most trusted ally and Vela's adopted sister in the ending of that game, now, she and the trio help Orion. Alto *Age: Unknown (25-30 years old, estimated.) *Born: Unknown (Estimated to be December 23) *Height: 162 cm (5' 3,7") *Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) *Hair Color: Dark Blue *Eye Color: White Personality: Alto is a trickster gentleman, he's a very fun loving man, callous, ambitious but carefree, especially with everyone who "hires" him. He has a very Strange code of honor, killing the supposed "innocent" people and just defeat the strong, but apparently he's a well known liar, aside of bounty hunting, many of his other personalities are just unknown. A mysterious bounty hunter who looks like a gentleman, betrayer of the Number Soldiers. He's not very known aside of a few bounty hunting showdowns. His magic is like Cadenza's and not the Sages or Anthem's magic types. He has an Akatana and has a strange code of honor, he's connected to Cadenza, and related to her somehow, however, he still distances from her, ambitious and interested in nature. Ash TBA Beltran Camus A mysterious man who is allies with many involved in the Purgatory, he in fact, is Rhyme's servant and antagonizes the humans and Arcana Warriors. Caesar *Age: 25 years old / (30 years old in game) *Born: November 5 *Height: 195 cm (6' 5") *Weight: 70 kg (154 lbs) *Hair Color: Red *Eye Color: Yellow Personality: Unlike his future original counterpart, who was sad and sorrowful yet cruel, this Caesar is actually a very kind and honest man, he's a well known optimist in a dark world. He likes to think as a hero, close friend of his allies and good-hearted. He still has the same strategist and analytical qualities as his other timeline. Caesar is a man from who descends from White Void, adopted son of Serena Travers as his past and real parents remain unknown for him and even the others. He might come from the alternate past as not changed his attitude for Divine's influence even in his adulthood, but regained his memories, despite that, he prefers to be called of his middle name to not confuse with Sienna and Jonathan's grandfather. He's the Caesar of "No Malice" ending. Claudius *Age: 47 years old (Estimated) *Born: March 15 *Height: 185 cm (6' 1") *Weight: 84 kg (185 lbs) *Hair Color: Dark Red *Eye Color: Purple Personality: Claudius used to be the leader of the Sages of Destruction, however, as time passes after the deaths of Aemilius and Rufus, he atones about his past acts, he's very much like a mentor with many of the people around him, including the despot Cadenza and the jerk assassin Alto. Claudius, the only survivor and former leader of the Sages of Destruction, has been freed due to his actions by the others from the Time Prison, but now under orders of the Anthem Trio, he's overseeing and at the same time, fighting against others to show his still powerful standing skills. Cyrus He was a young boy who adored his older sister and family above everything else, however, since the Government attacked without justification the little village that they were living. Cyrus became ambitious and evil in his heart to the point that making a pact with the dark side of Anthem, and turning into what it is today, Rhyme, aside of that he uses the Cyrus identity as a scientist. Edwina Castle TBA Emily Fontaine *Age: 27 years old / (23 years old in game) *Born: February 13 *Height: 179 cm (5' 10,5") *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Hair Color: Dark Red (Formerly Black) *Eye Color: Red (Formerly Brown) Personality: Emily is a serious, sarcastic and focused woman, she's distant, and also incredibly proud of her bloodline and is also known as very close with her allies and fellow friends, she holds respect to her friendly rival Vanessa, despite all the intents to defeat her, she did it after two or three times being defeated by her friend, but before that she wanted to defeat Vanessa at all costs, to the point of sometime abandon her friendship and consuming herself into the dark. Emily is an High Ranking Agent from the United Nation Guardians, known as one of the strongest sorceresses in the world. She's also the 100th Kaiser of the Fontaine family. Proud rival and best friend of Vanessa Luxaloss, she used to be a light-type sorceress, but after the Awakening, she's in the dark side, but still with the best intentions for the world and everyone. The Current leader of Team Heroes but also of her trio, composed for her best greedy friend Collin Hartz and gynoid Ashley Vincent. Geoffrey Bell *Age: 27 years old *Born: December 6 *Height: 177 cm (5' 9.8") *Weight: 73 kg (161 lbs) *Hair Color: White *Eye Color: Green and Purple Personality: Obedient with his leaders, educated, smiles, is that how many describe Bell in the surface, however, his real self seems to be really cold and seemingly carefree personality. He's however very discrete with his tradings, he has a grudge against Arc, he respects Maxima Firestone even in death to the point that he became the new vessel of her ideals. A mysterious man with a scarred face and Former member of the Firestone laboratories and now is an amoral mad scientist, his personality hides a dark wish, he actually wants to succeed in Maxima Firestone's failed plan with honoring her persona, he has a smiling face in public and is seen with a cigar very often. He has bi-colored green and purple eyes and long white hair, dresses like a cowboy and has guns. He appears to hold grudge against Rupert Ark, his former friend, and will become the future rival of Mildred Albain due to their different ideals. Irene Castle TBA Kai TBA Kappa Decimus TBA Kiyo Kamiya TBA Linen TBA Leon Mercury *Age: 25 years old *Born: August 17 *Height: 175 cm (5' 9") *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Hair Color: Platinum Blonde *Eye Color: Brown Personality: Leon is a very serious and stoic guy who mastered playing the guitar, singing, dancing and even acting, he rarely shows his emotions to others, he's very cordial to other bandmates, he's pretty cold with his rivals, while respectful, he's a bit arrogant as well. He thinks Blake is too "new" to pass. Leon however behind of his rockstar and rude persona, it hides a big brother-like personality with Rain, and also cares a bit about his relative Eliza. A mysterious and stoic twenty-five year old rock star, his intentions are absolutely unknown to the moment, he has an air of superiority, to the point that even Zeta Sextus stand before him for a yet-to-be disclosed reason seen over the story, his motif is 90's Rock styles and songs. He's relative to Ron Sampson, varying between one of his sons, a cousin or even a nephew. He also holds a rivalry with Blake Snider, calling him as "dreadful aspirant" and thinks he's superior to him, like how Rockstars usally act in front of aspirants. Luigi TBA Luna TBA Maya Akatsuki *Age: Between 15 and 17 *Born: Day 22 of Month 22 *Height: 161 cm (5' 3,2") *Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown (True Form takes in a Green iris and Black Sclera) Personality: Maya is a friendly, nice and cheerful girl in any moment, she is also very sensible and hates fighting in all its forms, she likes to read and is considered by her superiors as a great tactician, as Harbinger, her personality is stoic, speaks in archaic and serious, but since this Harbinger has Maya's remnants, she has part of her funny and tactician personality. An Arcana woman who likes to read and is a great tactician. She has a book collection in regards of the elements and can summon monsters and spirits of Cyberians from it. Despite being just a normal, regular Arcana, she likes to hang out with Humans, she's the host of Harbinger, the strongest Arcana Warrior and Void's mother and creator. She's in charge of the inspection and analysis of the Arcana Warriors, unlike in the original timeline, she will not die. Perseus TBA Polaris Raiden TBA Rain TBA Rhyme TBA Rupert Ark Arc is a Doctor, fan of biology subjects and his favorite stuff are cloning, for bigger good reasons, he's one of the human servants of the Good Anthem, his mission is basically completing the Sienna clone to avoid Snow being involved in the cause, he's emotionless but his lines are pretty enthusiastic despite that dissonance. Tusk TBA Valeria Lane TBA Vela TBA Vlad Arcos TBA Zeta Sextus TBA Organizations TBA Locations TBA Glossary "The Second Sign" The Second Sign is the timeline that was settled by the events of the new past from Black Strings Carnival: Last Song. Its present time alters the events at one hundred percent, to the point that many of the deaths never happened or the events too, this was happened after Mondo defeats Sienna and the team. Powers/Skills TBA